In this research proposal an entirely novel chemical technology is applied to a problem of national importance to the healthcare industry, arising from "device related infections" during patient care (1,2). Microbial contamination of in-dwelling devices is commonplace and is not satisfactorily resolved by currently available approaches (silver impregnated catheters, or silver/antimicrobial combinations (3,4)). Recent advances in N- Halamine polymer chemistry permit the creation of "contact biocidal" surfaces expressing rapid, potent efficacy against bacterial and viral pathogens in fluid streams (5,6). New developments provide for coatings to be laid down on substrates commonly used in medical devices; these coatings show about 100% control of Pseudomonas biofilm formation in 72 hour experiments (7). In the proposed studies, quantitative microbiological evaluations of adherent organisms, fluorescence microscopy of live/dead differentiation, and scanning and transmission election microscopy will be used to characterize a range of novel polymeric compounds (7), over time and in the presence of a variety of organic bioburdens. Results will be used in selection of polymeric coating procedures to be evaluated as candidates for further development as components of "infection resistant" devices (such as catheters, shunts, urine and colostomy bags) with far reaching commercial and health care implications nationally and internationally. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial applications include cartridges to be included in the dental unit waterlines so as to provide an antimicrobial, decontaminating component in the pathway of water to the patient. Also possible is the development of tubing or devices that could be periodically re-charged with antibacterial activity by exposure to bleach (hypochlorite) as a means of maintaining control over microbial contamination of dental unit water. Application to the control of air quality is also possible, depending on the configuration of the decontamination pathway devised to incorporate the antimicrobial polymers.